When it hits you!
by xxSlytherinMomma08xx
Summary: She came to school, he stood up for her. She had a bad past, he he helped he over come it, she still had her future and he was guarenteed to be in it. Rated for mild language and drug conversions.


**When It Hits You**

**By xxSaturnPrincessxx**

It was Monday morning as Kagome walked into her new school, she knew right away that this place didn't hold prejudice towards youkai (full demon), hanyou (half demon), or gifted humans. Finally a place where she would be treated like a normal person. While she concentrated on finding her first class she bumped into (from the look of it) an ookami youkai (wolf demon).

"You might want to watch where you are going!" He growled as he turned to see who hit him. His expression changed from ticked off to interested. She blushed as she realized he was angry with her.

"Back off Koga, she's with me." They both turned to see an inu-hanyou (half human, half dog demon) with gold eyes, long silver hair, dressed in blue jeans and a rather nice fitting t-shirt, walking toward them.

"We'll see about that." Koga snuffed as he walked off. Kagome heard the stranger growl at Koga.

"Hi, my name is Inuyasha Fushikenwa, Inu for short, and that big shot was Koga Tomo." He said with disgust in his voice.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and thanks for your help." She said.

"No biggie. You look lost," she nodded,"Let me see your schedule." She handed him the paper. "We have every other hour together. Let me show you around, I'll even introduce you to my friends." He offered. "So why exactly did you get put in this school. I mean what power do you have?" he asked.

"Well I have the same blood as you, just less of it." She said. "You mean…?" he asked

"Yep, inu-hanyou. The only reason I don't look like you is cause the necklace I'm wearing makes me look human." She explained "I also have a little telekinesis but it's not too good."

As they walked around school Kagome met Inu's half brother Sesshomaru, his girlfriend Rin Harue, Inu's best friend Miroku Brooks, his girlfriend Sango Kentaro, and Sango's sister Kikyo.

As they walked to class Inu said "By the way if Kikyo gives you any trouble about me let me know ok. She wants to go out with me and its not that I don't want a girlfriend, I just don't want her." He explained.

"Who do you want for a girlfriend?" she asked.

"You." He said watching her blush. "What do you say? Be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"You've known me less than an hour." She stated.

"You know what they say when it hits you, it hits you hard" He said.

"Then yes." She answered.

"Great, movies. My house. Friday night. Everybody but Kikyo will be there. Ok?"

"Okay." She answered as they sat down for 1st hour.

Inu walked Kagome to her 2nd hour. "I'll be down the hall, I'll wait for you after class okay." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran to his class. As she sat down she heard a slightly familiar voice.

"You're the chic that hit me earlier," she looked up to see Koga.

"I apologize for that, now please fuckin' leave me alone." She said defiantly.

"But I like you, give me a chance." He replied not backing down.

"Not that I couldn't do it myself, but my boyfriendwould kick your ass for harassing me." She said in the snottiest tone possible. He left her alone until the end of class when he 'accidentally' pushed her into a desk. Without being touched Koga's pants fell around his ankles and he 'tripped'. Kagome went walking out the door looking flushed and breathing hard.

As promised Inu was waiting in the hall, "You look like you just ran a mile, what happened?" He asked.

"Look in that classroom and find out." She giggled.

He looked inside the door to see Koga on the floor with his pants over his feet, and his boxers completely exposed. Inuyasha almost fell over laughing. He turned and started walking with Kagome to their next class.

"By the way I meant what I said about Kikyo." He said seriously.

"I'll stay away from her." She promised.

"Good I won't worry then" he said.

For the rest of the week things went the same as any day. With the exception of Koga, every day was the same as the one before.

When Friday rolled around it seemed to drag by. After 6th hour Inu walked up to Kagome. "Do you need a ride home, or are you coming straight to my house?" he asked.

"Well if this is a sleep-over type deal then I need a ride home." She said.

When she got home her mom had a message for her. "Umm…Kagome, honey Nicholi called for you. He wanted to talk." Her mother said.

"I've told you I'm not talking to him anymore, not after what happened." Kagome cried. She went to pack for the night. When she was done she said good-bye to her mom and left. When they got to Inu's, Rin, Miroku, and Sango were already there and making popcorn. They walked in. "Hey, Fluffy any calls?" Inu asked. "Yeah that desperate chic that follows you like a lost puppy." Sesshomaru said.

"What did she want this time?" Inu asked.

"She didn't say" Sean answered.

"Inu, we are stealing Kagome for a little girl talk, ok?" Sango asked.

"Don't keep her for too long." He answered.

Rin and Sango led Kagome to the basement. "So how are you liking the school?" Rin asked

"I think it's great." Kagome answered.

"Is it the school or a certain student you like?" Sango asked.

"A certain student." Kagome blushed.

"Are you two a couple yet?" Rin asked.

"As of Monday, didn't you know?" She asked her friends.

"No are you serious?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, its funny he tells me you guys can never get him to talk." She replied.

"How is that funny?" Rin asked

"Because I can never get him to shut up." Kagome chuckled.

They heard the guys come down the stairs. "Sango I hope you aren't trying to scare her away from me" Inu said as he sat down next to Kagome on the couch.

After the first movie was over, Inu said to Kagome, "Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" They got up and walked out.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Who is Nicholi and what did he do to you?" he asked. She looked shocked. "Please don't be mad at me for asking but I heard you and your mom yelling earlier...please tell me I don't want to be cut out of your life." He said.

"Nicholi is my ex-boyfriend. Last year we were on a date and he was pressuring me to take ecstasy. I told him I wanted to stay clean. He was on so many different drugs when he got mad and tried to drive me home. He told me I was worthless and that he wanted to kill me. So he tried to kill me and him both. He drove the car into a brick building. I was in the hospital for three months and he sent a card saying he was sorry but I told him I never wanted to talk to him again, and that was the end of it. I haven't talked to him since, and lately he's been trying to get a hold of me. Why I have no clue." She said as the tears came harder. Inu was holding her in a hug.

"I would never do some thing like to you, and I'll never let him near you again." He promised.

When she went home the next day she saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Inu asked.

She nodded. As she walked in she heard her mother say "I know for sure she doesn't want to see you but since I cant get rid of you, I'm telling you right now you will not associate with her after this, do you understand me, Nicholi?" Kagome loved her mom so much.

Kagome walked in the room, with Inu right behind her. "What do you want Nicholi?" he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Two things and then I'll leave forever. One I'm truly sorry. I want you to know I have gotten help, and I'm doing pretty well. Two I wanted to return this to you. I know how important it was to you." He handed her a necklace with a purple marble shaped stone in the center. It was her grandmother's Shikon jewel.

After that weekend everything went to the way it should be. Kagome and Inu graduated seven months later, they both got accepted to the same college, and their engagement was announced 4 moths after graduation. At their wedding, Kagome gave Inuyasha her grandmother's Shikon jewel necklace (which immediately made him look human) and they both exchanged silver bands that proved they belonged together. _Forever_.


End file.
